Once A Month
by Yami Insomniac
Summary: Weird girl appears in Ryous life, and she doesn't seem to like his yami much o.o Where'd she come from? Why is she there? And whos that weird lady that started all this trouble? PG for slight language and such


YI: -skips around- Yaya! -twirls-

YB: Was she in the ice-cream again?

Ryou: No,.. Granola bars.

YB: Granola bars did that? -points at Yi as she runs past yelling something about the lepricons hiding under the bed-

YI: Their after Aper for stealing the pot of gold!

Ryou: Chocolate coated.

YI: There are good ones and dark ones!

YB: Oh..

YI: Agh! Their into the ice-cream! -runs for the kitchen-

Insomniac: Yi! Get back here and start, or I'm not letting you stay up late tonight.

YI: Eep! -scampers back with a half eaten chocolate coated granola bar hanging from her mouth- Okay! -grins as Yami Bamura and Ryou sweatdrop- Disclaimor! Ryou will you do dey honours?

YB: Insomn-

Insomniac: Yes you do. Now do as your told.

YB: I didn't break the computer! -protest goes unnoticed-(Dunno whats being talked about here, then you miss'd it when it was on my profile X3)

Ryou: Yami Insomniac owns nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh, and appologizes for any OOC'ness that will occur.

YI: -stops and blinks- I do? o.o

YB: Yes.

YI: Okay! And a big thanks to Ebiru for naming Sakumi! -hugglez Eby- On with the fic then! -begins bouncing about again-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's POV

I sighed heavily as I leaned on my window sil enjoying the slight breeze that brushed my hair about my face, it was warm outside and the cool air felt good.  
  
"Enjoying the moonlight?"  
  
I flinched at the sound of my yami's voice, "Yes,.." I replied quietly lowering my head and closing my eyes, 'It had been a nice night up until now..' I could hear him moving closer from the doorway, he was only in spirit form, stopping beside me and placing a transparent hand under my chin, tilting my face upwards to face him,  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, I hoped he was talking about the night outside.  
  
"It's a very nice night." I replied, causing him to smirk. Oh how I hated that smirk, nothing good ever came when he had a look like that on his face. Nothing good for me anyways.  
  
"Hik-" He began but stopped as I gave a scream of agony and grabbed my head falling to my knee's, "Ryou!" he yelp'd kneeling down quickly with me, "Ryou. What is it?" he asked, but I couldn't hear him, still wimpering in the pain, my head felt like it was spliting open. My body collapsed limply into my Yami's arms, seeming as if I had passed out, an expression of pain still upon my face, but I could still feal the agonizing pain. Pain that shot through my soul as I was pulled away from my body. Then everything went dark, and I was alone with only the lingering numbness from the pain. I lay there in that dark place alone, unable to move or speak, only a slight wimper escaped my lips, the strange unexpected wave of pain had stolen all my energy.  
  
"Whats going on?" I heard a feminine voice not far off, she sounded scared, "Where am I now? Hello? Mi-" she fell silent as she came into my line of sight and saw my limp form on the ground, I tried to say something, but I couldn't, I was still drained. "Are you okay?" she asked hurrying over to me and kneeling down, gently pulling me closer to her.  
  
I groaned slightly, moving caused the pain to return. "Please," I managed trying to stop her from moving me.  
  
"Alright." she said softly placing me back down, she seem'd to understand that it hurt, for she did not look offended. "Who's there!?" she shouted, a tremble of fear in her voice, suddenly standing and spinning around to face someone I couldn't see. "Show yourself!" she commanded in a voice the almost cracked, it was followed by a bonechilling laughter.  
  
"Very well." came a cool calm reply as a hooded figure appeared from the many shadows, "I am here for the boy. Stand asside now." the firgure ordered waving a hand in the air motioning for the girl to move asside.  
  
"W-what? No!" the girl shouted planting her feet firmly where she stood befor me,  
  
"Don't be foolish child. This has nothing to do with you. You are here by punishment of your curse. Now move!" the figure ordered, they seemed to be getting impacient.  
  
"I said no." the girl growled back, why was she defending me? "Why is he here? Tell me!" she demanded casusing the figure to laugh again.  
  
"Foolish girl. Nothing has changed about you. Still amusing. Very well, he is here so I may fufill my revenge upon a theif." my eyes widened slightly, was this about the spirit of my ring? "Yes," the figure said looking down at me, "This is about your resident spirit."  
  
"You can't have him." the girl cut in, "I won't let you." and again the figure was set off into laughter by the girls actions.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." the figure replied after calming some, "I think I have a much more amusing game in mind to play now." they finished waving a hand at the girl and myself. Everything went white, the pain did not return though, but I awoke a few moments later in my worried looking yami's arms.  
  
"Ryou!" he shouted as I stirred, "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Please,.. Let me rest." I pleeded softly, there was still the numb pain from befor, and I was still without energy.  
  
"Where am I?!" came that girls voice again, but it sounded like she was still beside me...  
  
"Who the hell are you?" my yami yelled dropping me to the floor and standing to face the figure that had just appeared from out of nowhere in my room. The girl screamed as I sat up, and befor any of us could say another word there was that chilling laughter again.  
  
"I hope you enjoy my present spirit." it said quietly with venom in their words,  
  
"What the hell is going on?" my yami growled glaring at me. As I went to answer a strange glow appeared around his neck and as it faded a black silken collar was left in its place, then he doubled over in pain, pain that flowed over into me through our link causing me to also cry out in pain and fall back down to the floor. I heard the girl also call out and fall with us,.. I just wanted this all to stop, why was this happening? The voice continued its laughter and as it faded away, so did the pain, and soon enough it was gone completely.

My yami was non to happy about any of this, and as I got up and looked from him to the girl, I noticed that she looked different from befor,.. she looked more similar to myself then I first recalled, and she was in spirit form.. I felt strangely connected to her.. "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on." my yami growled lifting himself from the floor.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. This is partly my fualt." the girl stuttered standing herself up, "I don't know what connections you had in the past with Mikami, but I was there because of some curse I apparently brough upon myself. Mikami has some past with I'd assume you." she said motioning to my yami, "And too him," she pointed to me, "to try and get revenge for whatever it is you did in the past. I didn't want to see anyone else hurt.. So I tried to stop it, and apparently Mikami thought of something that sounded more fun that what was planned, and now I'm here..." she finished sighing and looking herself over, "This is weird,.." she stated more to herself then either of us, "I'm like all seethroughy.. and my cloths are different.. Hey do you have a mirror around here anywhere?" she asked looking back up at me.  
  
"Never mind what you look like. Who are you, and what connection do you have with Mikami?" my yami ordered befor I could answer the girls question.  
  
"You know what." she stated putting her hands on her hips and leveling an even stare at my yami, "Your not very nice. Down right rude if you asked me."  
  
"No-one asked you." he replied stepping up to her and grabbing the front of her shirt collar, "Now tell me who the hell you are." he finished glaring down at her,  
  
"Yami, let her go." I said trying to get him off of her befor I even thought of what I was doing, "Sh-"  
  
"Hikari." my yami growled turning slowly to glare at me. He dropped the girl and advanced on me, menace in his eyes, 'Uh oh..' i thought backing away until I backed into the wall, he reached out towards me,  
  
"Hey!" came the girls shout turning my yamis attention back to her, "You've got some nerve pal. Trying to manhandle me like that." she stated firmly now glaring at my yami, "As for who I am," she continued not waiting for a responce from either myself or my yami, "My names Sakumi. My connects with Mikami are what I already told you..Nothing other then she wished to torment me. I was a random and temporary joykick for her. Now, please do tell me who you are, befor I have to harm you for your actions." This did not look like the same shaky girl as befor,..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YamiBakura's POV

I wanted nothing better then to strangle the life from the form of the girl in front of me, but I hadn't survived all those years as a theif by jumping into things. I needed to find out just who this Sakumi person was, and just what she could do befor I found myself in a situation I couldn't handle. Being reckless and being stupid are two differnt things. So I sized her appearance up, she was in spirit form like myself, her body was thin but well toned, she had long white hair tied into a high ponytail with a red sash, on one ear she had an earing with a small dark round jewel in the center of a silver fivepoint star that hung on a chain almost low enough to touch the bare shoulder that her shoulderless longsleeve tight black shirt clung to her upperbody streched slightly more by her pronounced chest, two thick red strips ran diagonally across the front of the shirt, and small patches of red sparkles showed here and there on the sleeves, each sleeve ended in a point that wrapped around her middle fingures, her black pants also clung tightly to her trimmed waist and firm legs running down to her blue running shoes. She was a lovely sight to look at, with those big brown eyes taking up much of her face. Even in a scowl they seemed to sparkle with an inner fire, a fire I wanted to snuff out. Strangely though, I felt compelled to answer her request, it was as if I wasn't in control of my own actions, as if my mouth moved of its own accord. "They call my Yami Bakura." I heard myself say, 'Why did I answer her?' I thought to myself, fealing a strange tingling coming from my neck,  
  
"Yami Bakura huh?" the girl sneered, "Why does Mikami refer to you as 'spirit'?"  
  
"Because I am one. I reside in the millennium ring." I answered motioning to the ring hanging from Ryou's neck and glaring harder, why was I so compelled to answer her? It felt like no matter what she told me, I would have to obey. I did not like the fealing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insomniac: Yi appologizes for the short length of the chapter, or she would, but she is currently on the run from Malik.  
  
YB: I had to find someone you'd let hurt her if I couldn't.  
  
Insomniac: You still have to do the fic when she comes back.  
  
YB: Unfortunatly.


End file.
